


Ocean's Moonlit Pull

by Tphantomhive13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depends on whether or not you like it, Friendship, Hunter Family, Hunter Percy, I Don't Even Know, I don't know if this will be a full on fanfic, Mom Artemis, No pertemis ship here, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Still don't know who to ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tphantomhive13/pseuds/Tphantomhive13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis makes a promise she'd never thought she would make: Be a Mother.<br/>When a pregnant woman dies from birthing a demigod son, Artemis swore to raise the boy...against her will, if she could argue that. Her Hunters struggle and bond with the young son of Poseidon as he grows...<br/>...but being a child of the Big Three, his fate catches up to him and the Hunt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean's Moonlit Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this idea popped into my head while reading hunter!percy fanfics and I had to write it down. Ships are up to you guys, cuz I don't know the ship yet. But not pertemis, I feel super awkward about that ship so I'm not going there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Mr. Riordan's characters.**

It was a clear night sky: the moon shone brightly down on dense forest near a New York city. The green leaves reflected the moonlight, giving the intimidating forest a serene view.

  
But tonight was anything but serene.

  
A very pregnant woman was struggling to make her way through the forest's plantlife. Her swollen stomach and the harsh agony of labor hindering her movements as she tried to escape the beast chasing her. This red-haired mortal cursed her ability of Sight, wishing that she couldn't see the deformed and horrendous sight of the beast through the Mist. This mortal, Sally Jackson, was warned to stay home that night. Carrying a child of Poseidon, she would smell like the demigod and that would raise her chances if being attacked by a monster significantly.

But Sally Jackson was too stubborn and defiant to heed that warning.

Sally's personality was just as fiery as her hair and Poseidon, who had given her the warning in a dream, should have known better than to expect her to listen. The fiery-haired woman enjoyed hiking, it was a way to ease the aches of her pregnant body and a way to soothe her anxieties about the life of motherhood heading her way.

Sally screamed as another wave of contractions struck and when a projectile from the beast pursuing her grazed her shoulder. She stumbled and made a sharp turn to the right, praying that the path would remain navigable. A fallen tree blocked her path and she fell to her knees and cried in anguish.

Her child would never live.

She will die because of her stubborness.

_I'm so sorry Perseus_ , Sally apologized to her child as she caressed her swollen stomach and bit into her knuckles as the pain worsened.

"Well the little mortal has trapped herself," the beast chuckled in a French accent. "I'll make your death as painful as possible-" He shot another projectile and it struck her injured shoulder, hitting its mark-"don't worry. That demigod scum within you won't see the light of day!"

A silver arrow planted itself in his chest and Sally gave a weak smirk. The bleeding woman was breathing too heavily and biting her knuckles too forcefully to make a sarcastic remark.

"Artemis...interference," the beast choked out as his body started to dissolve to gold dust.

A brunette woman in her early twenties adorned with silver huntress garb stepped into view, a group of teenaged maidens circling the beast and Sally.

"Protecting women, labor, the young, and hunting are all in my domain, drakon," The goddess retorted as she stood in between Sally and the monster and she pulled out a silver hunting knife and she sliced the drakon's head clear of his demented shoulders, "You should known better than to step within my bounds."

The drakon disintegrated into gold with a wail and Artemis wasted no time on diverting her attention to Sally Jackson. The goddess barked orders as she went to Sally's side and adjusted the pregnant woman's position to prepare for the birth.

"At ease, young mother," Artemis soothed as Sally went hysterical for a second. The goddess smiled and placed a hand on the redhead's forehead, and the pain Sally felt ebbed. "You are in safe hands for the time being. Now, push."

After scrambling to treat Sally's wounds and help with the birth, all the women present listened to the newborn's wails pierce the chaotic atmosphere. All stilled for a moment, basking in the miracle of life.

"A boy," Artemis announced as she cut the umbilical cord and bundled the young one in a silver blanket. Despite the child's gender, she looked down at the young one with a tender expression.

"Perseus...Percy Jackson," Sally named the boy when the goddess handed the babe to his mother.

Something was wrong; Artemis noticed that her healer was pale as she tried to treat the stubborn wounds. Sally Jackson was losing too much blood, and with her body weakened from the birth and losing blood during that as well, Artemis's expression grew dark.

Sally Jackson would die.

"Artemis..." Sally whispered as she consoled the wailing Percy, "You are protector of the young...swear...on the river Styx that you will take care of my son..."

Percy continued to wail and fret, as if he knew he was losing his mother.

"I can't," Artemis refused.

"Please...he is destined...for great things..." The redhead smiled down to her son as the babe opened his eyes. "Swear it...if not for him...then for a woman in need..."

Artemis stared at Percy, his eyes a green-blue hue like that of the ocean. Eyes identical to her Uncle Poseidon's.  _A child of the eldest gods..._

"I swear on the River Styx that I will care for Perseus Jackson," Artemis relunctantly swore and a loud crack of thunder rumbled in the distance. She took Percy into her arms and stared at a smiling Sally Jackson.

"Thank you...I know he is in safe hands now..." Sally breathed and then her blue eyes turned to glass as her soul departed this world.

"Rest in peace," Artemis prayed and she looked down at the boy in her arms.

"My Lady...was it wise to take such an oath? For a boy?" Her lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade demanded.

"He has yet to be tainted by this world, Zoe. Perseus will be a different male..." Artemis rose and held the sleeping child to her bosom as she walked towards camp and she looked down at the bundle thoughtfully, "A pure male. And besides....Poseidon is not a god I would make an enemy of."  
Then the goddess thought bitterly:  _How can the Hunters and I raise a child? Perseus you already a handful._


End file.
